A fuel injector is a device to inject fuels either directly or indirectly into a combustion chamber. Fuel efficiency of internal combustion engines is improved and there is reduction of undesirable engine emissions (toxic emission), using a fuel injector, as the fuel is atomized (very small drops) as it enters or prior to entering the cylinder(s).
There are many fuel injectors or such devices available to inject fuels into a combustion chamber. There are fuel injectors available that have a nozzle with apertures that is made of metal. However, the holes of the nozzle have straight or slightly tapered injection holes with diameter equal or greater to 50-microns because of manufacturing limitations. On the other hand, there are few fuel injectors or devices available with holes smaller than 50-microns diameter. Smaller size of the injection holes which is less than 50-microns enables to improve the atomization and the fuel distribution process. Also, there is no fuel injector with holes that are substantially shaped to optimize atomization and fuel mist distribution.